Love for the Damned
by Saving Insanity
Summary: "He's nothing but a science project!": Powerful words once implied upon a woman who's love and curiosity for the unknown thrusts her at the doorstep of a beast that will test every sense and wit of her being until she too understands the truth of power and its undying thirst. Perhaps then it wouldn't be to late to help him, but at cost will she pay to save a seemingly damned man?
1. Chapter 1

Author note: My first fanfiction but certainly not my first story. Please enjoy and read and review :)

* * *

If the face of a woman could speak without the lips or tongue's cooperation, then Serenity's would tell the tale of a woman much older than she. Her brows wrinkled in the middle as if she were in deep thought, pondering the city as she stared at the pastel colors swirling together outside of the car window. It was late evening in West City, and the sun had just began to set behind the skyscrapers while it cast its pink overhead across the fall sky. In late September, she had been in the Brief's internship for three months anxiously awaiting to start her real study at their home of science. However, they were almost an entire month late in signing her acceptance paper, and though it agitated her greatly, she dare not complain. It took almost three thousand dollars out of her pocket to get where she is under Bulma's belt. If she did anything to sabotage it for herself she would be out of luck. Not to mention, a place to stay. Her mother and father, both edging her towards a law degree, had greatly shown their displeasure in her decision to return to science after almost eight years of bar-maiding. In return, she showed herself the door. A mistake? Most likely one she'll learn to regret; however, that wasn't her concern now. Her thoughts more or less swayed, the biggest one being, _What can I blow up first?_

From the time the taxi squealed to a halt in front of a hulking, dome-like structure of a house, to the first time she set foot on the tiled floor, Serenity could feel the ambiguity arising. A man, Vegeta she was guessing, sat on the faded maroon sofa with his back turned to her, silently starting at the wall as if he were trying to burn a hole through the wallpaper. Slowly, she put down her suitcases, and assessed her surroundings at the same time. Gray tile floors, a few ferns, a kitchen in the far right corner, a blue winding stair case, and a little angry man sitting on a pink sofa was her home for at least December. She pursed her lips tightly and ran her fingers through her pixie-cut, black hair. The atmosphere was awkward, her being in a home she didn't know with people she barely knew, expected to learn and prosper in something she had only studied through books and such. Home sweet home. Well, for the most part. No one had even spoken to her yet, but it wasn't like she was expecting a hearty hello and welcoming comity. However, standing there like an idiot wasn't her objective either.

"Hey, umm, excuse me, but have you seen Bulma? I'm Serenity, the intern student," she spoke kindly and subtly to the man in the living room.

"Serenity?" A tired female voice peeked from the top of the spiral staircase. "I wasn't expecting you for another week."

The blue hair was the first to catch Serenity's attention, then followed the stunning red dress and pumps to match it, and finally, the trademark Brief's capsule Corp. lab coat to top off all speculation. Low and behold in her auburn eyes, there stood Mrs. Brief's herself: The founder of West City's school of medicine and science. She quite a role model to Serenity, though worship was taking it a step to far. The work Mrs. Briefs had done, and the inventions her family had made did strike a cord with Serenity. Seeing they way they tinkered and worked fueled her want and need to get back in to the scientific world.

Her lips curled into an 'O' as she greeted her, almost to awestruck to say anything back, " I apologize. You're letter said come when I feel free to so I, um, just did?" She said with a slight giggle.

"I didn't really think you would, honestly," Bulma answered with a too-cute giggle of her own. " Sorry, it's just been hectic around here. We ran into some... difficulties."

"I'll say!" The black haired man erupted as he jetted from his seat. "If anything goes wrong it's on your head woman!"

Serenity's eyes widened at his outburst. Whatever had sparked his anger she hadn't a clue, but she sincerely hoped it wasn't her presence. As Bulma had stated, she was early. However, she highly doubted that he was the entire cause of his distress. His stress seemed to be coming from something much heavier than a one hundred and twenty five pound woman with pixie cut, black hair, dark auburn eyes, with rosy lips, in a blue cotton sweater, that she paired a short black pencil skirt that accentuated her round hips and curvy legs that ended into gray ballet flats. Due to her appearance, she was often mistaken for an elf, or some adorable mythical creature from the Greek or Celtic mythology. This time, her appearance wasn't helping anything though. She watched Bulma roll her eyes in annoyance and wave her hand around as if she were swatting away a fly, and then turned her direction to the muscular man her antics were aimed at.

"Can it Vegeta. It wasn't entirely my choice ya' know. Take it up with Goku if you wanna argue with someone," she answered quite bravely to her saiyan husband.

A low growl emitted from his throat as his eyes zeroed in, but in the end, the wife still won. He turned up his chin, nose high to the ceiling, as his demeanor changed from angry and annoyed to a stature of virtue that he always carried around. Another argument he came short on. No worries though. The proud saiyan prince still held all the arrogance he once had, and still does. And so, he turned his attention to the kitchen in search of anything edible while leaving the women to gossip of his erratic behavior.

"What put his undies in a bunch?" Serenity asked nonchalantly as her attention drifted across the room.

Bulma sighed and rubbed the back of her head, "Well, we've run into so... tight spots these past few weeks. Its all been really hard on Vegeta," she answered as she gnawed on her lip a bit. There was a bit more behind her stare that Serenity wanted to unlock because some feeling in her gut told her that it involved her. Call it a sixth sense-call it anything, but she felt it best not to prod until the older woman was done with whatever she had to say. It was always best to gather information like that.

"Oh? Please to elaborate if you don't mind?" She finally asked when her mentor didn't continue.

Bulma shrugged, "It's still a mystery to me in a way. How about we get a room set up for you first though, its gonna be dark soon and we need to get an early start tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Serenity blurted while yawning. "Oops, sorry, I've been on the road all day," she giggled awkwardly.

"Haha, don't worry about it! From here to the mountains sure is a tiring trip I know that. How about we get you set up already?"

"Mhmm!" Serenity chirped with the final cheesy grin of the evening as she began to follow Bulma up the staircase of oblivion.

* * *

Dinner at the Brief's household was quite memorable. A saiyan and two half-breeds devoured the main course before she even dipped her fork into the spaghetti she helped prepare, and a whole turkey and ham would have probably lasted longer being dipped into a tank of starving piranhas. Bones and scraps laid around the table while a pile of sleepy conquerors began to rub their satisfied bellies, one a small baby girl that bore a striking resemblance to Bulma, and who couldn't have been over two years old. She gurgled and slurped noodle after noodle, constantly needing either Bulma or Serenity to clean the sauce and drool from her face. The funniest thing was that she giggled and took an interest in Serenity every time she put the wet rag to her face. She popped her bracelets and flicked and pulled her lips and earrings, all while giggling as Serenity pretended she was going to eat her stubby little fingers every time they got close to her face. The baby, by who she found out was named Bra, had already approved and made her a part of the family. Soon followed the lavender haired boy named Trunks. Though skeptical of her presence at first, he soon grew custom to her being there and stifled his urge to eye her from across the dinner table as desert, his favorite course, was presented to the mass._ Bless the babe, _Serenity thought as the little girl propped herself up on the back of her highchair and lazily licked at a vanilla ice cream cone that was slowly beginning to melt out of the cone. It was, after all, drawing an end to the night, and crib time was probably two hours ago; however, bed time for all of them was inevitable.

"G'night, and thanks again, so much, for having me," Serenity said after all the dishes had been done and put away and the family began to shut down for the night.

"Not a problem, sweetie," Bulma's mother still managed to chirp even though she found herself hardly able to stumble down the hallway to she and her husband's quarters.

Then she was alone in this big house. All the lights were turned off for the night, the fire in the fireplace had been reduced to ashes, and the sleepy snores of the house occupants had slowly began to drift through the walls. For a moment she took a seat on the sofa, and soaked in her surroundings like a sponge. It was all so new and different in the city. Her main life had consisted of a small farm in the mountains, herding sheep and feeding goats, rabbits, and chickens that ran around in the yard and pecked at her fingers and toes. It was not a typical upbringing for a scientist or a chemist, but her grades in school always surpassed what was expected of her. Home lab sets, the baby chemicals, magnifying glasses, any sci-fi movies she could get her hands on, she deserved a nerd of the century award. The want and need to learn and prod for information was a natural talent of hers, which is why she found herself on the doorstep of the Briefs. Minor out of pocket expenses were well worth the trouble.

As she climbed the stairs and rounded a hallway or two until she got to her appointed bedroom, she couldn't help but think about the outburst of when she arrived. The air was already pensive enough when Vegeta had refused to greet her; however, the aura hanging around them all told her that there was something much more to it that an intruder in their home. There was something being hid from her, and though she wanted to know what it was, she found it better to wait until a time when someone did something to spill the beans. Serenity had a feeling that the little purple haired kid with the big mouth would be the first one to give away a little hint, and there she would suffice herself on that until someone let something else loose. Until then, she had to sit back and wait until madam mentor decided to fill her in on her little secret. As an intern, it wasn't her place or business to intrude on what they had to hide even though the want bit her like a fire ant and prevented her to sleep. It made her lay in bed, eyes wide open and body twitching in her nightgown and under blankets. For what seemed like the longest time she stared at the ceiling, white on white with white curtains and white bed sheets. If it wasn't for a colorful painting of a beautiful renaissance maiden above her and mahogany dressers, she might as well have been in an asylum. She started to feel like she was a bit crazy. Homesickness had begun to settle in her, and though for the most part she and her mother didn't get along, she was starting to miss her. Yes, she's an adult woman, but she wasn't used to being sixteen hours away from her mother in a home with secrets already. If she hadn't been so sure that was she had done was the best thing to do, then she would have already run out the door. Some unseen force kept her there and here she will stay until her three months of internship were over.

* * *

Author note: Well, now that you're reading this note I'm guessing that you've finished the first chapter ^.^ I really hope you enjoyed it, I did put a lot of work in to it. I know there are a few gaps and what not, probably a few things to be improved upon later, but I didn't want to give away everything at the beginning of the story!

Now, I know you're probably made a connection to the story title and name of our main character. So let me enlighten you on this. Think outside the box. As you read the following chapters, examine the character traits of our main characters and everyone around them. Think about the definition of serenity as well.

I'll leave you with that and would greatly appreciate it if you left a review for my story and possibly a fac' if you liked it that much!

bye! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Early the following morning, Serenity awoke to a burst of sunlight that radiated strongly from the glass sliding doors that had been previously covered by white curtains. She felt as if she had slept only an hour or so for her body and mind were still heavy with with sleep and desired an extra five minutes of that she apparently couldn't have. Lazily, she switched into a slumping position and held her head in her hands as she tried to rub the sandman out of her body. Out damned sleep, out I say, she mocked in her head with a moan as she drew her knees to her chest. Bulma, who was amused by her antics, patted her back and ruffled her messy, black hair as a friendly wakening gesture that Serenity took as a sign to get out of bed. If she wasn't so balanced, the she would have fallen as soon as she stepped foot onto the carpet, but she caught herself on a bed post just in time. She had greatly underestimated the time she had to sleep last night. Her mind, so active and full of wonder, had prohibited her from delving into rest early and easily. Now she regrets and resents the thought of thinking about anything.

"We're gonna have guests over around eleven," Bulma stated at the door. "I would like it if you helped me with lunch, and then we'll get down to the grit."

"Okie doke," Serenity yawned as she stretched out and took a look at her alarm clock that read nine-thirty. She had only an hour and a half to get ready.

A bathroom right across the hall from her was a treat, as was the almost infinite amount of hot water. She had to have spent almost twenty or thirty minutes just letting water run over her with her cheek pressed to the stain glass, and then spent the last five minutes of it cleaning. Her skin was a pale red when she stepped out and un-fogged the mirror. Black curls sprung up and around her face as her hair started to dry and she smoothed lotion onto her legs, and again her mind wondered to the Briefs family secret. A cat-like smile spread across her face as she sunk deeper and deeper into the wonder of it. The endless possibilities were oh so exciting to her, though they could be considered frightening to others. As her hair dryer buzzed in her ear, she dreamed up a time machine and all the sci-fi alien type things floating in green goo, and with a giddy giggle, sprung out of the bathroom with her robe tied tightly around her.

"Wow, what's up with you?" Trunks, Bulma's spunky, lavender-haired son asked with a raised eye brow.

Serenity laughed, "Don't worry about it, kiddo. I'm just a morning person," she declared as she walked past him and ruffled his hair . The young boy growled slightly, obviously objecting her touching him.

"Whatever. You grown ups are weird," he replied with an eye roll just before he went on with his business.

'That we are,' Serenity thought to herself as her door closed with a soft click. She was unbelievably happy. The smile that spread across her rosy cheeks as she stared into the sunny horizon almost hurt to the point that she had to rub her face. What a feeling it was though. Finally, she knew she had made it where she wanted to be. There were no barriers or sacrifices anymore, in fact, there was only a beautiful, sunny horizon before her, awaiting her to take grasp of it. A hardy laugh erupted from her with such thoughts that made her dance about her room with nothing but her bath robe on. She may seem crazy from the outside looking in, but as she drew back her curtains, she could only say that she just didn't care. Nothing could stop her. In her mind, she became Serenity the invincible.

Eleven rolled around the corner before she knew it. In the kitchen, she and Bulma rocked the same yellow, halter sun dress with embellishing across the breast as they cooked and entertained guests. Outside, there were picnic tables adorned with white table cloths and mounds of food that would feed even a saiyan for days. The guests, some friends, others coworkers, enjoyed indulging themselves in food and conversation before the reason of the outing was put in motion. Serenity was still in the dark about that as well. Still, she did enjoy conversing with Bulma's friends, another woman about her age named Chi Chi, and even another, this girl much younger, named Videl. The weather made everything even more enjoyable. Warm sun beat down on them at just the right temperature as an occasional September breeze whisked its way through them, helping everyone to feel cozy and settled just before the real fun started.

Bulma grabbed a megaphone, "Welcome everyone!" She chirped as she cast a wink in Serenity's direction. "Today, I've gathered you all here for a very special meeting. September fifth is the day that we honor a very special student of mine on her birthday! I picked this student because she is a very intelligent young lady that has proven her worth in advancing in every field of science I can throw at her. Come on, lets give a big round of applause for Serenity!"

Serenity's fork dropped out of her hands and onto the soft grass as everyone applauded around her. September fifth: The day of her birth. How could she have forgotten! Other than that, why had Bulma taken such great lengths to provide such a special gathering for her? It was all very mind boggling since she felt like she hadn't been there long enough for the Briefs to be able to schedule such an event. For a moment of confusion, her eyes connected with Bulma's, whom of which, beckoned for her to join her at the stand. She allowed herself a few moments of thinking and a couple of failed attempts to regain her composure before she did so; however, the many eyes on her as she took the microphone from her hands quickly drained her of peace once more.

"Um, thank you... Bulma, and uhh, everyone else," she giggled nervously, " I had completely forgotten that today was my birthday, hence the stupidly shocked face I probably have on right now," she giggled once more , as did everyone else. "Just, thank you, everyone, for coming. I do appreciate it since a lot of you probably don't know me very well. Please enjoy yourselves today and have a good rest of the day. Thank you," she concluded as she made a hasty retreat back to her seat and handed the megaphone back to Bulma.

Embarrassed was only the beginning when it came to describing her emotions. She could feel how hot her face was getting by how cold her hand felt pressed to her cheek as she tried to ignore what just happened. The potatoe salad was doing a terrible job of distracting her and the birthday cake wasn't doing that much better. She was never a speech maker, but no one seemed to notice that. Thankfully, they were all interested in whatever it was they were conversing in. She took that in consideration to make her great escape. Quickly, she dumped her plate into the over sized garbage can and ducked behind the table of saiyans that were too interested in the food to notice her. Then, just as she had sprung through the front door, a hand caught her shoulder by surprise. She squealed unintentionally for the fingers that grasped her shoulder came to her as a shock until she turned to see who had caught her.

"You ok?" Bulma asked quizzically.

"Bulma, you scared the hell out of me!" She yelled before she took a breath, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Bulma laughed, "Everyone is getting ready to leave already. You wanna go say goodbye on ye old meggy?'' She giggled as she held out the megaphone to Serenity by which she denied with a wave of her hand and a grimace.

"Fine, fine, _I'll _say goodbye and then we'll get down to the fun stuff!"

"Sounds good," Serenity giggled as she settled down on a living room sofa.

It was all quite interesting-how a simple girl like herself, grew and prospered enough to take flight under the wing of a woman such as Bulma. How her skills and reasoning had brought her to Bulma's doorstep, and befriended her even before that. Bulma was indeed correct when stating Serenity's accomplishments and intelligence . Though, she was still puzzled to why she had gone through such an strenuous process to give a minor celebration that lasted no longer than an hour and a half. As Serenity had noticed, there were many scientists that she had never seen or worked with. Many of whom, did not even wear pins or lab coats that resembled her division. Why would they take interest in what day she was born? Slowly, she sipped her tea and contemplated as she observed the crowd that mingled and laughed, trying to find some clue or hint that would bring her to some sort of a conclusion. There was Bulma of course, talking with an older man that seemed to have charred, white hair and a mustache that greatly resembled her father's. This man cut a comical figure as he belly-laughed so hard that he lost his coke-bottle glasses in the process, and then nodded in agreement with whatever Bulma and her father were saying to him. Serenity also took notice at the way Bulma gestured back towards the house with her thumb in curiosity. Without word, the older man that she had been speaking to gave a smile and nod in agreement with whatever she was saying, and again chuckled in mirth as he gave a thumbs up. Serenity finally had her theory: Bulma had thrown this party for her recognition.

**BANG! **A loud, booming thud echoed from the very top floor so loudly that the window Serenity had her forehead on shook. A yelp emitted from her throat simultaneously as she dropped the her tea-glass on the floor and watched the crystal like glass flutter into a billion tiny pieces on the hardwood. She gave her heart a moment to calm before she stood and walked over to the stairwell cautiously. No visible thing had fallen as far as she could see; however, the noise seemed to emit from the very top of the house where the attic resided. She stared wide eyed for a bit, debating on whether or not she should investigate without help. Eventually, logic and instinctive survival skills reassured her to stay exactly where she was.

"What happened?" Bulma asked as she squeezed herself through the small opening of the door.

"I don't know, you tell me!" Serenity answered with her hand on her forehead. Her frustration with the mystery of the Brief's household was beginning to peak.

Bulma's eyebrows scrunched, "Well I'm sure I could if you could tell me why on Earth you yelped."

Serenity's jaw dropped immediately, "Wait, you heard me _yelp_, but you didn't hear that loud _bang?"_

_"_Well if I did, don't you think I would have been in here already?" The older woman scolded with her hands on her hips. Then in realization to how truly frightened and confused Serenity was, she soften her pose and tone. "Listen, it was probably nothing more than a box falling or our generator," she soothed with tense thoughts to what it actually was.

Serenity shook her head, "Box falling? Bulma, the windows _shook. _How can a box or generator do that?"

The anxiety and frustration in her voice and eyes finally got to Bulma. No longer could she ignore the fact that it was to early to bring a young woman such as Serenity into an environment that was as unstable as this one was proving to be; however, she couldn't just tell her to leave. With a heavy sigh, Bulma beckoned Serenity to take a seat with her on the stairs as she attempted to reconcile with what just happened. Though there was no obvious solution, she did decide to take in stride her own ordeal and how it would effect Serenity's stay and just how she could lock onto those points and subject herself to reason with answers that subsided around just that field. Unfortunately, as she sat beside the awaiting Serenity, she could not help but feel that that one thing could impact every part of her stay. Needless to say, she had to come up with a better plan that revolved around hints.

"Well, you're right," Bulma started out as she tapped her foot against the hardwood. " There is something... _substantially larger _than a box or generator that probably made the noise," she sighed as she began to have a change of heart when it came to telling Serenity what was going on. "_But _ it's nothing to worry about," she stated with the word 'yet' ringing back in her mind many a time before she finally halted it. So far everything had been fine, and she had to hope that it would continue to go that way until she found a proper course of action to take.

Serenity narrowed her soft eyes on her mentor's scrunched face, "Then what _is _going on?"

"Serenity," Bulma sighed heavily, "I can't tell you until I know for sure myself."

Frustrated, Serenity stood, "Then what am I here for? I mean, I know it's only been two days but it seems like I'm missing out on everything!"

"I would suggest you not take that tone Serenity," Bulma scolded as she also stood with her hands no her hips. "I will tell you when you're ready-when _it_ is ready. Are we clear?"

Serenity bit back anger and swallowed her pride with a gentle nod to her supervisor. Her thoughts had been confirmed at the very least, but nothing less than the truth could satisfy her now. There was a gaping hole in her head where insanity was slowly starting to eat at the tissue of her brain. How it so displeased her to be left out of anything, especially that of which was concentrated in the field of study that she specialized in. Though, she knew it was better to keep her trap shut until she was deemed 'mature' enough to take part in what ever Bulma had going on. For as far as she knew, Bulma could be testing her and such a thought had just occurred to her. With that, she dismissed herself calmly and with a half smile to assure the older woman that she had calmed herself down in a matter most pleasant, reassuring herself that it wouldn't be to much longer until she took this bull by the horns.

* * *

Much time afterwards, when the mess was cleaned up and the guests had all gone home, Bulma approached Serenity with a small silver key dangling from her finger. For a moment Serenity just stared at it with eyes full of wonder before she began to decipher its meaning. Its appearance matched that of any other house hold key other than that which was engraved on its side. With a smile, she took the key into her own hands and began to ponder just what wonders it may unlock for has as she read the etched words over and over again in her mind, 'Capsule Corporations S-01'. Though she hadn't a clue why Bulma was presenting this to her, she didn't question her yet again. Having responsibility once more felt good, especially when it meant she was climbing even father up the latter of scientific declaration.

"And whats this?" She finally asked after what felt like hours of concentration.

"That my dear is the key to the storage in the attic," Bulma answered, a bit less exuberant that usual. "I need you to go get us a few kits and tubes," she said through pursed lips.

Serenity's eyes lightened, "Yes Ma'am! What k..."

"But do _not, _I repeat, _not_ go through the double sliding doors."

Serenity raised an eyebrow, "Okay, sure."

She scurried up the stairs and heard Bulma sigh as she reached the top of the first flight. A smile crept to her lips as she thought of the warning her teacher instilled within her and how it tied in with her little string of clues that she had started to knot to one big conclusion that still remained a mystery. Whatever was behind that door would answer her, she was sure of it. Though, she couldn't be caught opening it of course. Bulma could be watching, waiting, and scoring her on her patience, and she couldn't compromise herself that easily. Already she knew that the Capsule Corporations was not laced with security cameras, being that it is a stable family home save for the things that go **bump** in broad day light; however, that still didn't mean that she couldn't be caught. Any slight noise, a catch in peripheral vision, or a simple rat could ruin it for her. She knew, if she was going to get away with it scotch free, she was going to have to endure an empty house, but that offers one problem. If what was behind the doors was potentially dangerous, as she was assuming it was, then she would be in such trouble. Her nimble feet halted in that thought process at the attic door. What if what was behind those doors really could kill her?

"Hey Serenity! Grab some beakers and a drop cloth while you're up there, please!" Bulma called from below.

Serenity snapped from her trance, "Yeah, sure! No problem!"

The door opened swiftly without much effort on her own behalf and she stumbled into the darkness in search of what physical things she was looking for. Her heart beat was rapid on the thoughts that remained floating in her cranium. If whatever was behind the door was powerful enough to cause severe physical damage, should she open it? Her intelligent reasoning said no, but another logical side answered with the assumption that Bulma would not have it so close to her children (saiyans or not) if it could render death to whomever unleashed it. She sighed as she gathered tubes in boxes as well as her own thoughts. The clanging glasses was loud, bothersome, and greatly disrupted her thought process as it continued to clitter and clatter at the bottom of the heavy wooden box. She exalted a sigh as the weight began to swell in her arms, and finally a yelp as she allowed the box to slip from her arms, causing most of the beakers to shatter into billions of tiny pieces. Profanities escaped her lips as she clenched her fists and searched around for a broom and dustpan to clean up the mess she had made. '_Well, there's another five-hundred zeni coming out of your pocket, kiddo,_' she thought to herself as she swept up the glass that was strewn out all over the hardwood floors. Her mind had been so focused on her foul mistake, that as she was cleaning, she hadn't noticed two very large, _extremely _cold, steel doors ahead of her until she brushed her finger upon them and shuddered. She shot up immediately, the intimidation and excite creating a heavy mix that swirled around in her belly. These were the doors that Bulma had spoke about. She stared at them, wide eyed, heart pounding, and with a slight smirk that was nothing short of devious. Oh how she wanted in there so badly that her fingers and bones twitched for the latch, but no. She had a bit more waiting to do.

"Serenity! Where are you?" Bulma called again after around ten minutes of waiting for her.

Again she snapped from her dream world and quickly ushered up things that she hadn't broken. With a huff, she scurried back down the stairs with her arms full with boxes that contained only the finest when it came to scientific material. Bulma was waiting for her, changed out of her sun dress and into a white lab suite with pale pink gloves and boots to match, a gas mask hanging daintily around her neck, and a capsule corporations lab coat draping her shoulders , all of course work attire. Serenity dressed out as well, taking only the strictest safety precautions as she always did. By the looks of what Bulma had already set out in the miniature laboratory, they had quite a task set for them. For hours, they locked themselves in a tiny white room, weighting, lifting, mixing, and anything else a chemist could do, all while trying to create the perfect balance. Of course, they found many ways _not _to balance an extremely powerful chemical compound that could explode in their faces at any time, and did many times. Still, they tried until the sun went down. Bulma's haste in getting this project done had gone unnoticed for most of the night as Serenity attempted to keep up with her mentor even though half of what she presented seemed odd. Many chemicals, mainly ones that altered hormones and mood, were poured into their serum. It wasn't until Serenity finally got a look at their notes that she noticed a very odd pattern.

"Bulma, all these chemicals are for extreme sleep and mood alterations! What the heck are we making?" She asked as she blanched with disbelief at the sheets of paper that were in her hand.

She was ignored for a moment as Bulma stirred and filled a graduated cylinder with more chemical. Serenity, however, continued to study the sheets as if she were cramming for a surprise test. Her eyes rolled over them time and time again, trying to decipher some other meaning, hoping that she had made some sort of mistake when taking a look. It wasn't until what seemed like the the tenth or eleventh time when she realized with continued disbelief, that she had made absolutely no mistake what so ever. She pursed her lips tightly together, sending pensive waves in the direction of her tutor. Her mind wondered over and over again, just how and why would they make something as potent as this. They sweet syrup of sleep, the sweetest if not anything more. Nothing about it made sense. Just what would they be putting to sleep for so long?

"Bulma?"

Bulma sighed, "It's for something really important, Serenity. Okay, trust me. I don't plan on using this on any _human_ being," she stated as she began to halt the experiment and stow away any clean piece of equipment. The wrinkle of her nose and eyebrows told Serenity that she had, once again, struck some sort of invisible cord.

Serenity cocked an eyebrow, "Then what _do_ you plan on using it on? This could knock an elephant out for days!" She asked again, with the least bemused look on her face as she held the notes out towards her.

Bulma snatched the notes from her hand, "This... This is only going to be used on my latest," she bit her lips and sighed once more, "project in case of dire emergency. I promise that I am _not _going to use this on anything less," she reassured with her smile returning to its full blossom as she ruffled Serenity's hair. "Don't worry your pretty little head off."

"I see," Serenity answered as she crossed her arms and nodded. "What kind of project is it?"

Serenity bore an imposing smirk as she worked with Bulma to clean up the mess, hoping that Bulma would tell her something else to close the case; however the woman said nothing else save a few more 'hmms' and 'ahs' as she poured over notes and what not. Again, Serenity was ignored as Bulma became lost in thought over what they had done. She smiled still, the excitement swelling in her like a sponge. She learned to be patient with people, especially those of higher rank, knowing very well that she could still get what she wanted as long as she didn't push. The thought to bring up the doors crossed her mind, but was dismissed. '_Patience, Serenity, patients,' _ she reminded her self as she stretched out her fingers over a clean table, knowing very well that it would all be hers in time.

She giggled and cast her eyes in the other woman's direction, "Well?"

Bulma giggled back"A sleeping one you could say. Its not entirely ready to be dealt with just yet."

Serenity caught on immediately and gave a buoyant laugh in excitement, "It has something to do with those double doors, doesn't it?" She inquired with wide eyes. Bulma answered with a wink.

"You got it, kiddo."

She became giddy and joyous "Oh please, can I know what it is?!" Serenity chirped with hopeful, wide, begging eyes that sparkled with new excitement. Again, Bulma laughed at her.

"We'll continue this in the morning. You and I, we need sleep," Bulma giggled as she headed to close up the lab for that night.

Serenity caught her by the hand, "In the morning?" She begged, almost making Bulma wish to promise her something, but the older woman simply freed herself and ruffled Serenity's hair once more.

"We'll see," she laughed as she left her and began to stride down the darkened hallway, leaving Serenity in the dark once more.

Serenity huffed and planted herself on a stool with her face held in the palm of her hand. She had been close, but no cigar. More pieces of a puzzle added, and quite a few still missing, just out of her grasp. She had thought to cheat again, to just head upstairs and see what they were freezing behind those doors. Yet, she had to play it by ear. She groaned at the thought of what she could lose if she simply screwed up once. Three thousand zeni, by which she found was a mere down payment, and a dream of hers was a much bigger price than she sought to risk. Curisousty didn't just kill the cat, it broke it into a billion tiny pieces. Speaking of which, this cat needed to be in bed. Eleven thirty-six is what the clock read to her, telling her that she had spent much time contemplating on a tired brain which is why she wasn't functioning so well. She yawned, sealing the deal on sleep. Tomorrow would bring more answers, more puzzle pieces that she could latch together, and for her luck, maybe even a cheat card.

* * *

Chapter 2.. aaaaaaaaaaand... done.

Theme of this chapter: Curiosity kills the cat.

Please read, review, follow and fave. It is all greatly appreciated, and for those who have done so, I appreciate your support.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweat. Salty. Wet. Blinding.

Heart racing. Adrenaline pumping. Veins exploding. Lungs expanding to the point of pain.

"Run, run mouse as fast as you can," the buoyant taunt of a devil's laugh exploded in her ear drums.

_CRASH!_

She stumbled in abyss, blinded by the sight of nothing. The snare that forced her to fall was wrapped tightly around her ankles, burning her skin with its twisting grip. Pain made her cry out. Nude and covered in cold sweats her muscles edged her on farther. _Survive! You must survive!, _her body cried. Movement became almost impossible for it felt as if glass pierced the moistened skin all over the back of her legs and power drained from her feet . She fell to the invisible floor. Hope faded and gave way to numbness that fueled her want to survive and she kept crawling away from what she was fleeing. Panic enveloped her mind as she searched aimlessly for the creature that she was escaping. Nothingness met her gaze. She heard nothing, she saw nothing, nor could she smell anything. In a moments time the adversary to her peace seemed to have vanished. It appeared feasible that her tormentor had even ceased to exist as did what ever held her. She paused, if only for a second, and wound her legs in her chest and her arms around them to calm her breathing and pittering heart. With a steady mind finally, she eased her eyes into the darkness, her uneasy soul and mind finally in balance once again.

Then, a soft grunting breath blasted her. Stimuli reacted in her body, forcing her from her fetal position to make eye contact with ethereal golden eyes before her. Her body was frozen yet her mind seemed to chase her rationality. The beast grunted once more when she remained silent and still. With curiosity and a strange safeness she reached out to touch it. It backed away from her just out of her grasp and she felt no justifiable means to pursue it. The beast did not feel of the gentle sorts. Indeed she could feel its trepidation was her own, yet the might of the barbaric creature was not to be questioned. It raised, its shadow a fiendish vortex that swirled aimlessly around it, and with one strong sweep of its limb...

She awoke.

Her bed sheets were twisted around her ankles with her nightgown bundled around her neck. She was shaking profusely while adrenaline bustled through her veins recklessly undermining the harm they were doing to her scientific thinking. What a terrible nightmare it was. So real it seemed. Truly she had just had her first lesson in terror. She could feel the tears drip down her cheek as they mixed with her sweat and matted hair. One dripped onto her pale bottom lip to let her taste what she had been through whilst she dreamed and she wretched at it. Her stomach was filled with dread that churned it like butter. Oh how the demon in her dream played her like a bard plays his violin. Though it was never seen she could vividly remember its taunting voice that impaled her heart with fear as she did so. She whimpered at it and swung her legs over the side of the bed. As heated as her body was the cool air wafted over it and caused a sickening sensation of chills to erupt in her. Shivering violently, she grabbed her clock and read the early morning hours with distaste. Four hours of sleep, if one could call it that, and she had awoken with no hopes of slumbering again.

Still shivering, she stumbled into a pair of navy blue fleece pajama pants and fitted a grey jacket over her white gown that fell to mid thigh. Warmth was a welcoming ease to her pain as she stood at her door pondering whether or not she should go into the kitchen for water. She wanted relief badly, craved it in a way. Her shaking had not stopped though winter's wrath seemed to be scared away from her skin. A heavy thud signified her head hitting the door in frustration with a whine of misery to accompany it. With shaky hands she cupped her face and ran them down it slowly with hopes that she would feel her troubles abate. Mitigation was just out of her reach and she was hanging on by a thread. She decided against going back to bed and made a quiet trip to the bathroom as her first stop to relieve her bladder and wash the sickness from her face. Pale eyes met her gaze with bags underneath them and flush cheeks to underlie them. She grunted and yawned, then wrapped her jacket tightly around her as she exited. Looks weren't such a big issue to her at the moment. The concern at hand was now to find where the first step was. Like a child, she held onto the wall and pointed her toes as if they would lead her to her target. Foolishly, she blindly took a step and fell three steps onto the winding staircase. Her head banged into the wall that reverberated throughout the house hold. Whilst rubbing it, she realized that she had awoken someone and slid a quiet curse underneath her breath. A light at the very top of the house shot on, making her hold her breath in anticipation. Her heart thudded uncontrollably as she awaited movement, yet no one was in sight.

"H-hello?" She called timidly.

Silence.

With her arms wrapped tightly around her ribs she ventured upwards. Newly found curiosity bubbled viciously inside her belly to replace the sickness her nightmare bestowed upon her. Her dreams were a thing of the past now that wonder had been rekindled in her. The feet beneath her seemed sprung with strength that she didn't have moments before hand and she merily, yet silently, bounced up the flights of stairs to the attic as if there were clouds underneath her. In no time she reached the top. Her breath was held in the back of her throat and her eyebrows furrowed as she eyed the curious shadow that played against the boxes in the attic. Pressing herself against a wall, she awaited any sort of movement or sign of life. She also studied the silhouette. It was short, of male stature, and rounded and larger than a child, yet it moved so uneasily as if it were scared of entering wherever it was about to enter. They seemed to suffer another minute of mutual anxiousness before the hiss of doors was heard and the shadow disappeared into them. Serenity then moved from her hiding spot swiftly in hopes of catching a glimpse of what was beyond them. Two sliding doors met her to her dismay but the chill that emanated from them was nothing to take lightly. She braved it and held an ear to the door.

"Well... No! No! That's absurd we would... W-what are you doing? B-b-b... " She heard Dr. Briefs stutter just before he let out a yell of fear and carried his stubby little legs as fast as he could towards her location again. Quickly, she backed away and hid behind crates just in time to watch the little man flee in terror past her with his papers and clipboard trailing in the wind behind him.

Serenity couldn't help but giggle a bit. It wasn't everyday that she saw someone of small stature outrun a cheetah as a survival method. Then she sat her gaze upon the open doors. Beautifully tempting and open they were. Entering would be easy and she was quite and opportunity taker. Though Bulma's warning had ran its course through her mind over and over again. For a moment she paused and nibbled her lip as she pondered over what she could lose if she was caught: three-thousand dollars and a good future in science, the only thing she loved. It was painful to think of though she also thought it feasible that she wouldn't be caught, and that hope caught in her. She approached after making sure that she would be safely tucked out of sight and switched the light off just in case. In that action, she realized that she could be in that much more danger, causing her heart to pitter patter in an uncontrollable rhythm. Whatever he had been conversing with turned violent that much was sure, so she began to question if she should attempt communication with it as well or if it would be more plausible to study and a safe quiet distance. She breathed and took into her hands a torch where she rolled it around as she made her final decision. _Now or never,_ she eventually told herself and with one simple flick of a switch the light shined upon the identity card that was used to open the door. She felt it best to leave it there to leave the door open if by chance she needed to make a quick escape and grab it on her way out. Upon that thought, she felt the ambiguity arise. She would be going against her mentors most earnest desires, survival instincts, and most importantly, common sense. Discoveries, however, were not based on any of that.

A black corridor met her at first, one that her flashlight couldn't even fully light up. Gently, she stepped into it with hesitation. She had to remember that what was inside had the professor running scared to death and it was alive and intelligent. That made her tread even more carefully through the long pitch black. Whatever it was could be two feet ahead of her or right behind her that she realized, also, it was obviously aggressive as well. Still, she proceeded with caution until she met. It came to her knowledge that the briefs were either harboring and testing a human being or an otherworldly being. Nervousness aroused in her stomach. Many predictions came into mind about _ it , _ about the Briefs and none of them peaceful. She almost decided to abandon her lust for knowledge and hide underneath her bed sheets but the brave soul in her hungered for more. And she fed it.

The first thing she touched was an icy wall that shocked her into dropping the torch. The metal clanged loudly and the bulb broke into shattering glass, forcing her into darkness. Danger was apparent. Now that she was blinded she had lost her first form of defense if she needed it, and there was no plan to option. She was by her lonesome with no one even aware that she was where she was. Screaming also wasn't an option if she were to find herself in any danger. There was to much at risk. She cursed in fear and the feeling of stupidity. _What the_ **fuck** _was I thinking?, _she panicked inwardly. There was another presence in the room watching her, waiting like a lion for its prey. She could feel it eye her from head to toe and tried her best not to make any vocal noise what so ever. Her eyes scanned the dark and her hands, the walls, looking for some sort of switch or press that would allow her sight. Until then, she was a sitting duck. Her heart raced in anxiousness and it feel as if her chest was flying. It thundered like a drum until a soft brush of clothes made it stop dead in its tracks. She could feel it stand, opposite corner of the room she was hoping, yet she was to understand that she had ventured close to the middle. Her arms reached out in the darkness and found no walls and she hadn't realized until then that she had been taking miniscule steps since her flashlight broke. She halted, heart beating, breath labored, and listened. The being was quiet and silent as well, its eyes focused on her as if it were about to pounce. Serenity stumbled backwards, tripping on her pajama pants as she did so. A loud _thunk _and her head as against the wall, her eyes closed in pain. She knew she'd given whatever it was exact coordinates to her so she sat still in the dark silence. _Click-clack, _the sound of metallic footsteps went as a buoyant, masculine chuckle floated through her eardrums. She whimpered at the eerie resemblance it had to the demon's voice in her dream and clamped her hands over her mouth. _Click, clack, _the footsteps came closer to her. She scuttled away in fear: biggest mistake.

She hit a decisively large human-like arm as she ran. It was hard, masculine and made a slight movement as she went by. Be it an attempt to grab her or not, Serenity found it increasingly hard to think straight knowing that she had touched it and has her back to it. Instinctively, she spun around and saw the tall figure standing in the middle moving about slightly as if here were searching for her. It was male, obviously, his frame was tall and thin though she could see the outline of his muscle on his back and some _thing _flicking around excitedly behind him. Save for the curious tale like extremity jutting out of his lower back, Serenity would decide that it was a human that there were keeping, but why? Also, why in a freezer like condition? He began to walk again, interrupting her questioning state. She could barely see his outline but it appeared as if he were backing up towards her. Her survival instincts told her to back up as well and hold her breath so no noise would be made. The man seemed to be completely oblivious to her exact location and she had planned to keep it that way; however, her shoulder hit the power switch for emergency lights that switched on with a loud hum and bright fluorescence. Surely, this would be her doom.

That's when it happened. Her terrified auburn eyes met with two annoyed ebony ones that shredded her insides like paper. He was large, menacing, and terribly intimidating to someone as small as she was. His physic was otherworldly corded muscle on a chiseled chest that bore many scars, and his face, a strong jaw with layered raven black hair that sprouted wildly in different directions. The hair on his head cast an ominous shadow around his eyes, making them appear almost demonic. She abandoned her standing position for a slide down the wall as an almost retreating like gesture. This man was clearly battle born. Never had she seen movement that swift in her entire life. He spun as if her were on pivot naturally and found her eyes as soon as he did. Then he eyed her, from head to toe, possibly calculating how easily he could tear her apart or seeing how easy she would be to toy with. She was playing his game, she knew. Only, this game she had no clue how to play.

"Don't hurt me," she whispered faintly with a slight shake of her head. It was weak attempt, but silence would do her no better.

He laughed, loud, obnoxious, and taunting at her while she stared at him wide eyed and confused. There were no intentions to harm her. She was barely a threat and seemed so innocent and ignorant to what she had stepped into. He relished her stupidity and daunted her farther with a devilish grin. She jerked into a different position where she was laying on one hip and covering her head with her arm. There was terror and cold in the way she trembled before him. This human seemed unlike the rest that he had dealt with, he concluded. She seemed more pliable, more timid. Realizing how malleable her discomposure was proved easy as he smirked at her and watched her watch him. He then proceeded to walk to her, and she proceeded to whine loudly, almost screaming. Again, he laughed with the knowledge that he was frightening her further and knelt down on her level. Her eyes closed shut tightly and for the first time, she started to whisper her prayers. He hit the wall directly beside her with a loud reverberating bang covering her scream. Smirking in delight at the way she gave in so easily, he brought his head level to hers and his mouth close to her ear. His warm breath played against the chill of her skin and ear and made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Her terror enthralled him so he trapped her between his head and arm and snorted loudly in her ear. A scream emitted from her throat. Finally, he had broken something inside of her that reacted violently with her will to get out.

"Get the hell away from me!" She screamed in fear as she jerked and kicked away from him.

He caught her leg as it hit his jaw and slung her in anger. The game was over. She ignited the saiyan in him, the fighter, the brute. Petty playing was no longer an option for him, and it was neither for her. This game of cat and mouse was no fun for her! She scurried away from him, only to be caught again by the ankle and hung upside down. It was time to fight for her. He held her up eye to eye, fury bubbling in both of them. She reached out and grabbed his face and tried to gouge his eye but was foiled in her attempt when he captured both of her wrists and held them with extreme strength. Cries of defiance erupted from her as she yanked and kicked and yelled at him to release her. Eventually he did, and she fell six feet straight on her crown. He kicked her into the hall way where she found her break, her guardian angel, ready to help her into safety. Fleeting in and out of consciousness, she unknowingly grabbed the identity on her way and locked him away with from her. Finally, she was safe.

"Serenity! Are you ok?" Bulma asked in shock. The next thing Serenity knew, Bulma was holding a wet rag to the sore spot on the top of her forehead.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she answered. The tenderness on her head became more and more prominent as she tried to formulate her thoughts, "Umm ouch? Oh my gosh my head." She opened her eyes and she was in a bathroom, sitting on a counter with Bulma and her mother tending to her. How she got there, she did not know.

Bulma's eyes widened, "Did he hit you?" She asked, her mother-like annoyance lacing her words, "Dammit Serenity you could have _died_. What were you doing up there? Did I not tell you to stay away from there?"

Her voice was loud and hurt her head severely. There was no way she didn't have a concussion, "I couldn't sleep," she started. _Lie, Serenity, lie,_ she told herself. "I heard yelling and saw a light on... I... I wanted to make sure everyone was ok. The door was open, I didn't know, Bulma I..."

"Shh, that's enough," Bulma soothed and sighed. "Cats out of the bag, I guess," she said with a slight giggle. She then turned to her mother, "Go get Vegeta, tell him what happened. Tell _him _to make sure that door is closed. I don't want you going anywhere near there, do _you _understand me Mom?"

Her mother nodded and left them. Serenity felt terrible, not just in her head, but in her decisions. She had gone against the most earnest desires of her mentor, rejected directions and common sense, and nearly gotten herself killed in the Brief's household. Bulma had no reason to keep a student that couldn't follow directions she knew, but still she hoped for a second chance. Her lesson learned was along the lines of curiosity kills the cat. Thankfully, cats have nine lives but Bulma could choose to blow through the remaining eight and Serenity wouldn't blame her. She deserved her punishment and sighed. The between of her thumb and index finger held her head up above her brow as she held the cold rag on the knot that was beginning to form. She was absolutely exhausted and sorry. In frustration, she began to weep slightly. Bulma held her hand which only furthered her crying.

"I'm so incredibly sorry, Bulma. I didn't mean to cause a mess," she sniffled as she slung down the rag and looked to the ceiling. Her teeth gritted in pain. Suddenly moving wasn't such a good idea.

Bulma closed the door, "I was going to tell you today anyway," she sighed while leaning against it. "So here's the bad news," she awkwardly giggled. Serenity immediately gave Bulma her timid attention, "You're going to have to go back up there. Daily."

Serenity paused, her eyes staring her down and her lips moving in ways that form disgust not words, "Hell no," she answered sharply. There were no 'if', 'ands', or 'buts' about it, she wasn't going back up there.

"Then you leave," Bulma answered just as sharply. "This is your project, Serenity. This is why you're here. You want to make the world a better place? Then you're given the opportunity here. If you're going to be to scared, then I suggest you leave," she scorned with a heart full of compassion yet sternness for her student.

Serenity stared at her for a moment, her eyes connecting with Bulma's to test her seriousness in a way. She did no glower at her. All she sought to do was merely test how passionate her mentor was about this matter. Indeed she was very truthful in her words and the austere mission that she called Serenity upon was specifically for her. After all, she was the one that was chosen out of thousands that Bulma wanted to teach personally. Obviously the woman saw some sort of untapped knowledge and wisdom in here. It was try that Serenity was very passionate about her work. Perhaps that was why she made such a good student. Her only problem was following directions. She giggled at herself after all, and wiped a tear away from her cheek. Yes she was scared, but that was the past now. She realized that if she were to follow directions thoroughly through Bulma's administration then she would be fine, hopefully. Soon she felt silly for doubting and being impatient and looked to Bulma for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Bulma. Truly I am. Count me in, I'm not going to abandon you," she apologized with the utmost seriousness.

Bulma giggled and hugged her, "We've all been there," she sighed as she let go and turned to leave. She then nodded and continued, "Trust me, I know."

Serenity nodded with sincerity, "I think I get what you're saying."

Smiling, Bulma looked to Serenity while she squeezed out the rag and threw it in the washing machine. She was intelligent yet so innocent to the world of danger. Bulma soon began to question if she should have ever dragged such a girl into such an environment. Already she'd gotten tossed around like a rag doll, so what did that mean for the rest of the three months she had left there? Serenity was a very strong girl, that she had proved. She had passed a very important test: her endurance. Bulma knew that most people would have left, and she wouldn't have blamed them. This was no game she was playing. She curled up on the couch, unable to sleep now because of all the buzzing thoughts in her head. The night was still upon them even in the quiet hours of the early morning. Her home was sleeping for the most part, yet she felt it was very unsettled. The attic was quiet, as was her son and daughter. It was a somewhat normal night excluding the rambunctious saiyan she harvested in her attack and the knot-headed intern that had almost gotten herself killed. Bulma laughed, more in disbelief at her crazy life. Oh what a day she had ahead of her. She could already feel its wrath in her bones, and she etched it on. After that, there was nothing she couldn't handle.

* * *

AN:_ So it's been a while since I updated so I literally spent two days in a row working on this chapter. I laughed, I cried, I soaked my poor little finger tips in water lol. _

_Still, I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I really did work hard on it and I do look to improve upon my writing always._

_So tell me, what do you think happens next? Does Serenity encounter his wrath again? Does Bulma? Whats going to blow up?! I betcha can't guess! So tune in next time for the next episode of Serendipity!_


	4. Chapter 4

Seven in the morning struck the clocks of the Capsule Corporation with a noise so deathly to Serenity that she let her head drop to the dinner table in despair. Neither she nor Bulma had slept since the incident earlier that morning and running off four hours of sleep with a splitting headache was nothing she was excited about doing. She groaned and rubbed the tender knot she had earned last night. It was located just off her crown and had swollen to about the size of an egg. The bruise surrounding it was irritatingly itchy and she tried her hardest not to scratch though at times she gave in. She felt silly that she gotten herself hurt, yet she was thankful for her life in all regards. That man, that _thing, _could have taken her life last night if it were not for Bulma, or so she was guessing. He had no means to spare her life that was for sure. Those black coals he calls eyes had nothing but fury set in them for her. She began to think back the incident as she fold her arms and leaned back in her chair. There was no known reason to why he let her go, so she presumed. For all she knew really all he could have been doing was toying with her. She rolled her eyes because she knew that she let him either way. Pursing her lips in frustration she began to organize last night Then there's her, who seemed to let a little nightmare and curiosity impair her judgment. Science may be her best field but she seemed to be lacking critical thinking skills.

So long she thought on that matter that she hadn't realized she had spaced out staring out the window and missed Bulma's heartfelt good morning to her. "Still thinking about last night, huh?" Bulma inquired as she began to brew coffee for herself. It appeared as if she was just as beat as Serenity was by the relevant bags underneath her zoned out eyes.

"I don't know what to do, Bulma," she confessed with her head in her hand and her finger drawing an invisible picture on the oak table. She was desperate for answers again, yet to tired to fully seek them at the moment.

Bulma sat beside her and rubbed her back, "You really too a wallop last night. I'm glad you're even ok enough to be up, Serenity. Let me see your side."

Serenity tended to her mentors bidding and lifted her gown just enough to let her see the red, purple, and black bruise that he left near her right hip. Bulma grimaced at it though was glad that nothing appeared broken. She knew very well that Serenity could have gotten severely injured being a lone and almost defenseless against such a monster. Though nothing was shattered or torn, tender her wounds very much were. She handled it quite well though. Serenity held most of her pressure on her left hip as she sat and walked but took the pain like a soldier almost as if she was taught to. She didn't complain about the pain nor whine or cry. She simply lived with it as a reminder to not make such a silly mistake again. That was something Bulma admired in her as she patted her hand and gave the tired young woman a warm smile which was returned for her. Fate may have saved her last night but it was her iron will that truly kept her alive.

"Yeah I guess I did, but hey, ya' know I gave him a scratch... I think," she mused with a yawn and stretch to the ceiling as she tried to make the best of the situation.

Bulma giggled in response, "If you did I would be scared of you. That guy's a saiyan. You'd have to be pretty tough to hurt him."

Serenity's eyes snapped open in stunned curiosity, "Wait, _what? _Are you telling me you have a wild saiyan in your attic? How the hell do you keep him from, oh ya' know, _blowing us up?_" She asked with deep concern and shock. Her heart was now beating with newly found adrenaline that turned her body warm with agitation and even a little fear.

Last night she hadn't a clue she had been up against a saiyan even though her knowledge of them was very diverse. He definitely had the physic of his race, muscular and strong, but any human could have that if they truly wanted it. That was when her mind flashed back to the flickering tail she barely saw in through the pitch black. _Of course!, _she thought excitedly. Bulma had told stories of Goku having a tail that resembled a primate's when he was a young child. How could she be so stupid as to forget that! Either way it would have done her no good. It wasn't exactly like she could yell, _you're a saiyan, _and everything be fine and he would leave her be and let her go. She huffed and crossed her arms, her eyes and facial expressions interchanging as her thoughts did. _Why didn't he kill me if he's a saiyan then?, _she pondered ever so fully, forgetting the world around her as she did so. She knew that the saiyans were a very dominant, intimidating, and aggressive race that enjoyed fighting and destroying their enemies with immense power, and last night she was no ally to him that much was certain. It didn't make sense to her. There was a large imperative piece of the puzzle missing for her that her concussion just wouldn't let her put in. She squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered it. Pain was swelling in her head intensely and swiftly even as she tried to rub it away.

"Here," said Bulma as she placed an ibuprofen before her. "Take that and drink a lot of water. We have a _long_ day ahead of us."

"Oh joy," Serenity responded sarcastically as she buried her head in her hands.

Bulma giggled and sniffed the air as if was being perfumed with brewing sweetness. Her house was quiet save for her and Serenity's conversations. Early mornings on weekends were taboo, even for herself. She couldn't shake how exhausted and mentally worn out she was. The coffee pot gurgled as it finished and she wasted no time filling the first cup. Her system seemed to crave caffeine so much that she took the first shot black. Hot fluid flowed through her lips like a bursting dam. She shuttered as the scorching brew poured over her tongue, giving her the early kick she desperately needed. Her body reacted kindly to it as well, relished it in a way. Quickly, she put it to use in her federal reserves as energy being that she had none what so ever at the moment.. She offered a cup to Serenity, yet was declined with a simple wave of her hand.

"You need something in your system. Want some cereal?" Bulma offered with a puzzled, concerned gaze upon Serenity.

"Thanks, but no. I'm not really hungry right now, but I promise that I'll fix myself something when I am," she answered with a weak smile as her thoughts came back to her. Turning to Bulma with the most important one, she asked, "So why do saiyans have tails? What's the use of them?"

Bulma stared at her quizzically at first, then her mouth dropped slowly, "Oh no, is that guy's tail back already? Dammit! We _just _pulled that thing!" She sighed in exasperation as she took her seat again. "I'm sorry, just that thing is really dangerous and hard to get rid of. You see, when a fully moon is upon them, they transform, much like werewolves, yet in the form of giant ape. I had Goten and Trunks pull it out once, and then it grew back. Then I _cut _it off, and now its back!"

Serenity stared at the older woman, her eyes the size of dinner plates as she reconciled with the image of Bulma cutting that brute's tail off. "Oh? Do you want to tell me how you even go close enough to him to do that?"

Bulma shook her head, "He was knocked out. Get me a calendar," she ordered.

If his tail was back, she knew she only had a limited time to remove it again before there would be certain mayhem. There was a skylight in the attic, one made of reinforced glass of course but it wouldn't be able to hold off an angered great ape. If he so much as caught a glimpse of a full moon the chip she had hid on him would be destroyed instantly along with most of West City. There was no way she could let the happen but if that annoying tail kept sprouting like it did there would certainly be a tragedy. Serenity handed her the calendar that was hanging above the telephone in the living room next to the kitchen. It was marked with dates and squibbles of random numbers and letters in red, but despite the distractions Bulma pinpointed the next full moon in a heartbeat. They had four days until the next full moon. That was plenty of time to remove his tail, but until then he would have to be under close monitoring which means there would have to always be someone there watching him. Bulma knew that she wouldn't be able to do it with children to take care of and formulas to prepare, and the idea wouldn't settle well with Serenity. Though, there was a possibility she may be more secure with it if she thought she had some sort of hand over him, which she does.

"So how're going to handle this?" Serenity asked as she too pondered over the calendar.

"Well, I got good news and bad news. Good news is we can have it removed in less than thirty minutes _and _I think I know how to keep it gone as well," Bulma started.

When she didn't continue Serenity felt the need to prod, "Yes that _is _good news, but what's the bad?"

Sighing, Bulma answered, "One of us is going to have to stay with him for at least twenty-four hours after the surgery, and it can't be me Serenity."

Serenity caught on immediately. "No. Bulma... I," she breathed with a face contorting and fear and defiance, "I can't be around him for a day!"

"You guys talkin' about Broly?" A sleepy Trunks yawned from the hallway. He took a seat at the table with her and then turned to his mother, "What's for breakfast?"

Whilst Bulma scorned her son for interrupting an adult, Serenity took the time to stare out into the morning sun that spread over west city with its brilliance. An otherwise stunning sight if she didn't feel as if she had the earth on her shoulders. She breathed slightly to let the stress escape but the feeling of dread she had lingered around her. Broly was his name, as she had just learned from Trunks. It wasn't like it mattered much though. His name wasn't of much use to her, only the grade, so to say, she would get from him was. If Bulma so willed her to baby sit him then she would, but she couldn't over power him. Hopefully her teacher knew that. If not, she could be dead by December. Whimpering slightly, she got up and walked to the window while wrapping her grey jacket around herself tightly. Life proved very beautiful always to her. She could never say it was dull or she hated it. Indeed she loved her life very much. The thought of a reckless barbarian taking it away from her cut her insides harshly. She touched her neck with her fingertips as she felt the rip of emotions assault her, gaining the attention from an unwanted audience.

"We fought him ya' know. He's strong but he's not a very good fighter like my dad," Trunks mindlessly stated. Bulma retorted with a quick slap to the back of his head.

"Oh lovely. So he attacks women _and _children," she said laced with an agitated laugh.

Bulma shot her son a scornful look, "Come with me, Serenity, and I'll prove that you have nothing to fear. As for you, young man, I'll have a talk with you later."

They departed once more for the land of knowledge and discover, and Mrs. Briefs took over breakfast. Food wasn't important in the matters Bulma and Serenity were delving into; however, Serenity wished she had taken up on the cereal Bulma offered to her. Now that she could think straight her stomach decided to send the message that it was running on empty. Surprisingly, she had gotten some burst of energy from helping Bulma dig through boxes of interesting scientific toys. She couldn't play with them of course but she did study them. All looked as if there were some sort of modifier, covered in buttons and dials almost like a television remote. Her favorite was a neon green one that ultimately made the security camera in the laboratory blow up when she tossed it in the junk pile. Thankfully, Bulma and she laughed at the accident and continued the search. Still, Serenity hadn't a clue what they were looking for until Bulma popped up with that trademark grin on her face.

"Here we go! This should do the trick!" She announced as she held up a black thing that resembled a television remote and handed it to Serenity.

"Oh? And what will this do?"

"This," she said before she heaved her box of creations back in place, "Will activate the chip I have tucked behind his ear. What that will do is send a teeny, tiny shock into his brain which will redirect the chemicals and reactions that cause anger into ones that cause relaxation."

"Wow! Where was this when I needed it!" Serenity mused as she held it up and marveled at the rectangular sleek, black plastic that held two buttons at each end. "So I'm guessing you installed that chip when you took out his tail the second time?"

Bulma nodded, "Mhmm, but it's really easy to take off. That's why I kept it so cold in there. So he would be more concerned in keeping warm than pulling his hair out. Also, it kept him sedated longer. Now that he's awake though, I don't know how we're going to keep him."

Serenity shrugged, "Word play I guess," she started then turned her attention back to the device, "Wanna teach me how to use this remote?"

"Really tricky word play that is. Trunks told me he wouldn't even respond to Goten when he insisted that he wasn't 'Kakarot'." Bulma inquired with a pensive stare on her face. "As far as the control goes, the large white button is the thing that sends the shock and the red one down at the bottom deactivates the chip. Do _not _touch that one."

Serenity's eyes widened as she stared at it, "Don't plan on it."

"Good, good. Now, let's get this tail gone. Grab the mask and anesthesia from the closet and I'll gather everything else."

In compliance with her orders, Serenity gathered what she good and then some. She also stopped for a change of clothes from her pajama layered with a nightgown and bare feet to a pink sweatshirt with khakis and lime-green tennis shoes. Any time she was working around chemicals she used her safety knowledge to its best. Then it occurred to her that there was nothing safe about what they were planning to do. The ambiguity arose in her once more. Cutting off anything on anyone outside of stable hospital encampment was nerve wrecking, let alone something from a saiyan. This worried her greatly. She didn't know how they were going to convince him, trick him, and there was certainly no way they could force him unless they used the remote; however, on their trek up to the attic Bulma made it clear to her to not let him see it or know that they had it. Serenity agreed and lugged the suitcase full of equipment up the last step with a heavy breath. She had carried the mask, oxygen, and anesthesia while Bulma carried some strange tool that resembled a high-tech cattle prod and a small series of tools and gloves. The door blew what remaining cold air at them, almost as if an open reminder to last night, making Serenity shiver in more ways that one.

"I turned off the cold at five. No reason to run it anymore," Bulma stated as she proceeded in. Serenity followed.

"Oh?"

"Indeed. That, and it was running up a bill," Bulma mused.

Serenity laughed weakly in attempt to hide how nervous she was, but with the sound of a rolling suitcase the only noise in an eerie silence, she couldn't help but feel extremely uneasy. She was heading back into the lion's den, the place she narrowly escaped, and her body was running on low fuel. It couldn't stand up to being awake all day doing nothing but sitting and staring at a large saiyan that could render her helpless at any time. Hopefully she'd be able to fend him off with the knick-knack Bulma supplied her with. She gulped unknowingly as every negative thought of last night and what could be reverberated in her mind set. Things were different this time, she reminded herself. Blue fluorescence still lit up the room where he was and she had company and good sight to his location at all times, though he did to her as well. That would definitely be a mutual card. He, however, was no where in sight and she paused behind Bulma. Her skin set fire as her heart began to beat faster than it would if she were intensely exercising. She turned and looked for him behind her yet saw nothing but a brightly lit corridor that she was thankful for. Still, her mind raced with fear that he had escaped or was somehow watching them from a secret place. She let out an unsteady whine that seemed as if it were the only noise in the house. Bulma quickly silenced her with one finger held to her lip as she pointed to the left with her thumb. To their relief, he was dead asleep on the sofa that had already been a part of the attic which would hopefully make this task that much easier. She then lifted her suitcase full of equipment, underestimating how heavy it was and quickly, yet gently laid it where Bulma directed her too. Nerves split as she unpacked. She had to resist biting her lip as she unzipped the bag with a loud, swift motion that sounded like ripping fabric. Luckily, he didn't stir. It dawned on her that he may be faking sleep but upon examining his chest and the steady way it moved up and down, she disproved that theory. He was just dead to the world which made her mind all the more easy. Bulma slipped the mask on him with unimaginable delicacy and Serenity prepared the anesthesia and laid out tools. One in particular caught her eye. A large pair of scissors stained red at the blades. She grimaced at them, not wanting to think about what they were for.

"We're going to flip him on his back on my count," Bulma whispered in Serenity's ear as she moved aside the red sash that covered the hole in his clothes he had torn to let his tail loose .

She shot Bulma a fearful and desperate look, "You're kidding me right? How are we supposed to do that without waking him up?" She whispered back.

Bulma shrugged."I don't know. One..."

"Bulma!" Serenity whispered harshly.

"Two," Bulma placed her hands beneath his ribs and shoulders.

Serenity placed hers beneath his lower back and thigh, shooting Bulma a venomous glare, "I swear if you get me killed," she whispered shakily. She was disregarded.

"Three!" Bulma said as they flipped him, Serenity nearly having a heart attack in the process.

They only succeeded in turning him to his side being that his weight greatly overpowered their first notion. Red faced, Serenity let her breath out that she'd been keeping in just in case he awoke and she needed to alert others of their distress. Her blush had faded, yet her heart still pumped enough blood through her veins to keep her insides boiling. His tail was very much alive compared to the rest of his body. It jerked and swayed with his dreams, making it difficult, not to mention nerve wracking, to grasp. Once successful in obtaining it though, Serenity held it lightly as if she were scared of it. She was fearful still as she twisted the knob of the sleeping gas up just a hint to keep him stable. His sleep state was deep, that she was thankful for, yet she took every precaution there was to keep this sleeping giant sleeping. Bulma shot him with a dose of numbing medicine near the base of his tail with a syringe of roughly three inches; however, to someone who was on edge, it appeared to be three times the length. The tail fell limp in her hands. She stifled her labored breathing on Bulma's command, though she was equally as nervous just on the inside. She ordered her intern to hand her the scalpel with a slight point of her finger, then made the first incision along the base of his tale in a slicing motion all the way around it. Immediately, Serenity caught the blood in gauze before it could trickle onto his skin and clothes where she held it there. There was an intense silence in the room that seemed amplified as Bulma began snipping and slicing what she could. Serenity's stomach began to churn at the sound and sight of tough skin being sliced and grated to it's red core. By then her gloves and parts of her sleeves were tainted crimson. She hadn't a clue there could be so much blood in one limb and was very thin. Almost a pack of gauze was gone and the hadn't even clipped the core as of yet.

"Here we go," Bulma breathed as she took hold of the scissors, then looked to Serenity who was already looking at her, "Up the anesthesia, and get those gauze ready. This isn't going to be pretty."

While doing what she was told, Serenity caught glimpse of something that would on any other person seem normal: The twitch of a finger. His hands were placed at his hips, very close to her head. She stopped and stared at it for a moment, then at his head to see if any movement or noise was feasibly following it. He seemed stable and sleeping soundly with the mask prodding him deeper into dreamland, yet his face was somewhat disturbed as if he were in the midst of a nightmare. Serenity squinted and furrowed her brows. Blood began to surge over her hands in a waterfall like motion that snapped her attention back her current task. Bulma had cut through the tight, sturdy core of the saiyan tail, releasing the tide that she had to quarrel with a nest of gauze and pressure. The tail laid limp in her hands now, the life cut from it. Dying nerve ends jolted for the last time violently, making her drop in to the ground where it flopped like a fish out of water for a few seconds and finally laid still. Bulma then prepared the odd rod she had carried in with her. It omitted a smell as if it were heating. That was when Serenity figured out that she was planning to singe and burn the roots of the tale that originated in his back. She grimaced and took away the gauze, also looking away as Bulma did it. The disgusting sizzle made her gag as the smell of burning blood and singed flesh filled her nostrils. She could feel the bile stir in her stomach as she fought off the urge to be sick. Then, as suddenly as it started, it ended and was time to patch up the wound.

"That should do it," said Bulma as she helped Serenity dress the open wound. Thanks to the burning, the bleeding had settled a bit. Still, the wound would need regular dressing and cleaning for at least twenty-four hours. This would fall on Serenity's hands. "You'll have to stay up here with him and make sure it is clean and doesn't regrow. I doubt it will though."

"Oh yeah, just leave me up here with the pissy saiyan that'll be in pain when he wakes up. Lovely idea," Serenity huffed as she began to clean up the blood that had been sprayed all over by his tail. "I'll do it, just let me change first and eat something," she sighed as her final response.

"Go and change, I'll bring you something to eat. You're going to need to be around him as much as you can. I want to make _sure _that tail doesn't regenerate," demanded Bulma. She then tossed her thumb near the emergency lights Serenity had enabled last night. "There's a button over there to press if you find yourself in danger. It'll open a hatch that will drop you to the lower floor and seal off this room."

"Oh!" Serenity said with an agitated laugh. "Alright, I'll be sure to stay near that, that's for sure!"

They exited after that with no other comment to be made. The mess had been cleaned and all forms and instruments of surgery had been relieved from the room. Broly remained asleep during the process, almost as if he were in a coma like state from the lack of it he and suffered and the strong anesthesia they had drugged him with. His tail was disposed of and the wound it left was patched very neatly with a stern wrap of gauze and tape. Serenity also made it a concern to incinerate her clothes that she had worn that would forever be stained with saiyan blood along with the tail and gloves they had been used during the process. Bulma was the one who took care of that as she insisted upon Serenity's presence in the attic while she tended to the matters at hand, and so she did. Newly dressed in a emerald green, knee length dress topped with a white over shirt and accessorized with a tan belt that she synched beneath her breasts, she returned against her will.

He was still sleeping, though now he was rolled upon his back with an arm thrown over his head. She noticed how long he was spread out over the ugly forest green and red plaid loveseat. Almost humorous was it how his shoulders hung off the edge with his head thrown back and his knees dangling off the other end. She rolled her eyes though she did giggle a bit as well while she sat up camp near the button Bulma informed her of. Then she came to realize that she had changed clothes and may have not remembered the controller that she had obtained. Quietly she searched her person for it. The remote was safely tucked into her coat pocket. She breathed a sigh of relief as she touched it the fear that she had forgotten it faded. Her makeshift desk she had squandered from the outside part of the attic held a secret pocket underneath it that she stored it in along with a laptop charger. Above it lay the gauze and alcohol she would need to dress the wounds when need be. She glanced over at him, pondering if he was truly worth so much trouble and crossed her legs. She wasn't thinking when she put a dress on even though she doubted he'd be concerned enough to take advantage of her but even the thought of the notion made her anxious. Also, whether or not she would be safe when he realized his tale was gone because of her was a pressing matter as well as how she was going to convince him to let her clean the affected spot. It was all very troublesome for her to think about. She ran her fingertips over the wooden desk, brushing off dust as she did so. If only she could brush away her troubles as easily.

A fleeting sound from his side of the room caught her ear, stopping her in mid thought. She perked and stayed still, her heart thundering like a drum. He groaned and coughed, then shifted again, this time in a position on his side that faced her. She continued to sit as still and as quiet as possible. The possibilities that the numbing medicine had warn off and he was starting to feel the pain and absence of a limb was jutting her mind scornfully. He shifted again, this time on his stomach with one arm holding his head. It seemed as if he had noticed the pain on his back yet was too tired to realize it so his body itself was staying off. This subconscious reaction meant that he was soon to wake and she would be there red handed when he did so.

* * *

_AN: So it took about two days to write this chapter and in the mean time I posted another story by the name of RIFT. If you enjoy scifi, adventures, and mystery I would suggest that to you. In the mean time, please read, review, follow and fave! It all helps build my morale to get the next chapter available as soon as possible!_


End file.
